Sonic Adventure 3 (Story 1)
by Shadowhero93
Summary: What happens when a human living in station square quite literally bumps into the leader of Chaotix Dectives? And what kind of skills will this human bring onto the team?
1. chapter 1

[I]Grocery Shopping is boring as he-OW! The boy thought as he accidentally bumped into a large green form with orange triangular bumps on its head and down its back.

"Hey! Watch were your goin..huh?" The green form said as it turned around, and looked down at the boy, whos groceries were spilled out on the ground as he was rubbing his head. The people that were walking by them seemingly payed them no mind, but gave them passing glances.

"Hey you ok kid?" It asked as the kid looked up at him. The boy had a look of curiousity on his face, as if he hadnt seen a mobian before. Maybe he hadnt.

"Huh? Oh yeah im ok, i shouldve been watching where i was walking.." he said as he started to pick up the groceries he had been carrying and the figure started to help him.

"Names Vector by the way, whats yours kid?" Vector asked as he put a container of butter and a jar of strawberry jam into one of the bags, being careful with them.

"Names Alex." He answered, putting a pack of bacon back into one of the bags. As well as a carton of orange juice and what looked like a small bag from the local pharmacy, though vector didnt see who it was for. After a few more minutes, they finished getting his groceries back together, but he carried the more heavy bag for him, despite Alex saying he didnt have to. It was the gentlemanly thing to do.

"So where do you live?" Vector asked as they made their way through the crowds of people that inhabited Station Square, which didnt surprise either of them.

"Near Twinkle Park, sorry its kind of a-" Alex said as he felt a raindrop hit his head. He looked up and saw it had become dark grey as the sun had been blocked out by clouds. And after a few moments, it started to sprinkle down raindrops.

"Well at least its only-" Vector said before it started downpouring on them and the rest of Station Square.

"You were saying?" Alex asked before realizing he forgot his umbrella. Vector sweatdropped before clearing his throat.

"No problem, we'll go to my place till this storm calms down." Vector answered.

"I-i dont wanna be a bother..i can wa-" Alex began before vector cut him off.

"Nonsense, you wouldnt be a bother, besides the agency's only across the street and around the corner." Vector said as he grabbed his hand and began to walk, taking Alex with him. Vector them began to explain about Team Chaotix and how they were a team of detectives, and solved cases that clients gave them. But the last case they got was during the whole 'Metal Sonic= Fake Eggman to take over the world' incident or as it was called the 'Sonic Heroes' incident.

Alex didnt get distracted as the mobian crocodile detective explained everything, which, when alex usually talked to people, he wouldnt be able to pay attention much or at all, so..why was Vector different? He shook his head as they seemingly stopped walking, and he turned the direction he was now facing.

In front of him was a seemingly modern styled aparetment building, it wasnt terribly big but it wasnt terribly small either, it kinda reminded Alex of that old fairytale Goldilocks and the Three Bears

'It wasnt too big or too small, it was just right.' And that applied to this building.

"Come on, lets get out of this storm kid." Vector said. Alex huffed abit upon being called a kid, i mean he wasnt exactly tall for an adult but that didnt make him a kid!

"Im 19, im just not tall is all!" Alex said blushing out of embaressment. He was only 5ft 9in, and that was because he was born a couple of months before he was supposed to, his mom didnt do any illicit subtances or smoke or drank when she was pregnant with him, it was something that just happened. Though he grew up pretty healthy, never really getting sick or having any conditions, physical or mental.

Vector chuckled as the entered the building, vector shaking off the rain like a wet dog. "Well im 20." Vector said as they walked across the lobby and up some stairs, down a hallway, stopping at a set of double doors. Vector opened one and held it for alex, and he went inside.

[I]Such a gentleman.. he thought as Vector followed him inside.

However upon entering, Alex got hit in the face by something, or in this case someone.

"Hey! Whats your name?! My names Charmy! Your human right?! What kind of candy do you like!" The bee who collided with his face said, apparently grappling it in a hug like a facehugger. Alex panicked abit and tried to pry him off.

"Charmy!" Vector said as he managed, after a couple of tugs, to get him off Alex's face.

"My life flashed before my eyes! And i played too much super mario as a kid..." he said.

"Aww! But vector i was saying hi!" Charmy said buzzing excitedly and trying to get free of Vectors grip.

"You dont say hi by gettin in peoples faces like that!" Vector said. Alex fixed his glasses and his hair before chuckling abit.

"Its ok Vector, i used to be just like him when i was a kid." Alex said a smile on his face. Vector then let go of charmy, and he buzzed into what Alex presumed was the living room. Vector started to head there too, but stopped and turned back to Alex.

"What are ya waiting for kid, a signed invitation? Come on in!" He said gesturing him to follow. Alex did, setting his bags on the kitchen counter, not really knowing where else to set them. He then went and sat down on the couch. A few moments later, Vector sat down next to him, as did a purple chameleon. Vector was on his left and the chameleon was on his right, but that didnt mean he wasnt nervous. Which he was..greatly.

Vector seem to notice and gave him an uknowingly strong pat on his back. It caused him to gasp in pain abit. The chameleon sweatdropped and Vector rubbed the back of his head and sweatdropped as well.

"Sorry Alex, sometimes i dont know my own strength." He said. Alex took a moment to regain his breath before answering.

"Its ok, i know you didnt mean to." He said giving abit of a goofy smile. Vector chuckled.

"Oh, you must be espio, huh? Vector told me about you and charmy on the way here, after we literally bumped into each other." He said with a abit of a chuckle. Vector blushed embaressed, rubbing the back of his head again but nodded.

Espio nodded. It seemed, at least to Alex anyway, that he was more of the quiet type. He didnt mind though, as he felt espio would talk when he felt it necessary. Alex then picked up the remote, turning on the televion to what seemed like a news channel.

After a moment, a woman wearing a red blazer with her hair done up in a bun and wearing what seemed like those cheap pharmacy glasses came onto the screen.

[IC]Breaking news to report: it appears that a large storm front has made its way to Station Square from the open ocean and according to meterologist reports its likely to stay over the next few days, with flooding and strong waves being a possibility. Its advised that all citizens stay indoors unless absolutely necessary.

The news changed to what seemed to be a game show of sorts. However a small sigh broke the silence between the three of them, quite literally. Vector turned to Alex, giving him a look of concern.

"Hey its ok Alex, as i said, your welcome to stay here for the next few days till this storm passes." Vector said, ruffling his hair.

"Vector are you sure-?" Espio asked until Vector cut him off.

"Yes i am Espio, besides you heard the news." Vector answered. Espio nodded at that. A few moments later, Alex's stomach rumbled loudly. It then hit him that he hadnt eaten all day! Well he did have a bowl of cereal for breakfast but that was it.

"Well looks like we'll be home cooking for supper!" Vector said heading into the kitchen, or he was about to, until Espio grabbed his tail, which made him yelp and this () on his head.

"What was that for?!" Vector yelled. Alex looked abit scared at hearing him yell, something he didnt notice but Espio did. Maybe he could talk to him about it sometime..

"Because the last time you tried to cook you almost burnt down the kitchen.." Espio said sweatdropping. Vector then got his tail free and went back over to the couch in a huff. Espio then went into the kitchen and got the food out to cook with, while Alex was doing his best to calm the crocodile down.

"Hey its ok Vector, i cant cook well either." Alex said with a chuckle. Vector let a half smile onto his face upon hearing that. Alex then thought of something else, and covered his face with his hands, which confused Vector.

"Ive got something that'll make you laugh!" Alex said. Vector cocked an eyebrow, or lack of one at his statement. After a few moments, he made a funny face with his hands, looking managing to look both silly and dorky at the same time.

After a few moments, Vector started to chuckle before going into a full out laugh at seeing his face. Alex was soon laughing along side him, though after a few moments they both calmed down and caught their breaths.

"Ok you win on that one kid.." Vector said ruffling his hair again. He blushed in annoyance at being called a kid again.

"Im not a kid!" He said huffing. Vector chuckled abit at seeing their human guest the way he was at this moment.

"Well that maybe true but i am older than you so i have the given right to call you a kid since your younger than me." Vector said.

"Im one year younger than you!" He said as () appeared on his forehead like it did on Vectors when Espio pulled his tail.

"Your still younger than me, even if it is only by a year." Vector said a teasing smile on his face.

They were brought out of there arguement by a loud crash in another part of the agency/apartment. And after a moment charmy came flying through on what could be assumed was a sugar or caffeine high, since he was buzzing around like crazy, making happy 'wee' sounds as he did so.

"Is he usually like this?!" Alex asked, having to yell over the loud noise charmy was making.

"Well he does act abit immature..and hyper but nothing like this!" Vector said.

"You didnt leave any coffee or anything sugary out did you..?" Alex asked again. Upon hearing this, Vector sweatdropped out of realization.

"Um..now that you mention it.." He answered. Alex sweatdropped as well, however the ruckus was prematurely stopped by Espio and an apparent gong he had with him in the kitchen, all three of them having to cover their ears due to the loudness of the noise.

"If you three are through..dinner is ready." Espio said simply before heading back into the kitchen. Charmy, upon hearing there was food, buzzed into the kitchen and Alex and Vector followed behind..

(Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at a sonic story, i hope it isnt too long and i hope its good, cause i did put alot of effort into it. I do hope you all enjoy reading it cause this is only the first part 1 of Alex meeting the chaotix, part 2 will be coming soon :3)


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner went without much incident, the rainstorm outside having picked up much more than what was anticipated. But they were thankfully inside where it was warm and dry.

"Never thought the weather could get this bad."

"Oh this is nothing, just wait till the summer, thunderstorms will be rollin in like clockwork."

"Then i'm glad we're in fall."

Charmy had went off somewhere, no idea where, maybe to his room, and Espio went off to meditate somewhere more quiet, which was fine.

He sat down on the couch, changing the channel to something more entertaining than the news.

"Anything is fine, there has to be somethin on."

"I'm sure there is, we just got to find it first-"

Vector snatched the remote from him, it taking a few moments for the human to realize.

"Hey! I was using that!"

He tried to reach for it, but due to Vector being taller, he kept it out of his reach.

"Not anymore you aren't."

He kept trying to reach for it, but it didn't change anything, as anytime he got close to grabbing it, Vector would toss it to his other hand.

"Now come on, let's watch some tv."

"Ugh fine."

Vector chuckled, shaking his head, soon finding a channel.

It was some kind of clip show, no idea what it was called.

"So, what kind of jobs do you guys have?"

"We're detective's."

"That sounds more interesting than working at a grocery store."

"That isn't a bad job."

"I know, it can get tedious sometimes."

"Pay must be good, then."

Alex did a sort of 'eh' motion with his hand.

"Well, if you enjoy it, then thats what matters, right?"

"I mean, yeah, but i don't know."

Vector set the remote on the small table, laying back against the couch, the human doing the same.

"What is it you really want to do?"

The man shrugged in response.

"You really don't know?"

"I haven't given it much thought, i'm always busy working."

"Well, if you had to, what job would you want to have?"

There was one thing he always wanted to do, ever since he was a little kid..

"I'd want to be an adventurer, like Indiana Jones. It sounds stupid, i know."

"Ain't nothin wrong with that."

"Really?"

Vector nodded.

"If its something you really want to do, then it isn't stupid."

He smiled abit, it did make him feel better to hear that.

"Thanks Vector."

"Its no problem, but i should be gettin to bed, its gettin late."

The human nodded and after Vector headed upstairs, he turned the tv off and went to bed himself.

Well, he was technically sleeping on the couch but still.

He'd have to pay them back, somehow.

 _He'd think of something._

• **Author's Note:** _Sorry it took so long, college had me exhausted and then i got very badly sick, won't go into detail but it was life or death pretty much. but in better now, mostly and i will update this story._


End file.
